Cherry love
by AmyWriter
Summary: "What if I can't give you another child?" she asked and shivered. - Bensidy.
1. Tell me

Standing at the door frame, Brian Cassidy watched his beautiful, stubborn girlfriend and their daughter sleeping soundly next to each other, in their bed. Sara Eden Cassidy was born May, 27. 2011, she has Brian's hazel eyes and his nose too but when she smiles she looks just like Olivia. She and Brian have been seeing each other for two years when Olivia told him she was pregnant, it was a pure shock but they were both so happy.

Brian sighed as he remembered the fight they had had earlier.

_« No, Brian, it's not okay. We barely see each other anymore. I don't want this. Sara misses you, I miss you. » Olivia said as tears threatened to fall._

_Brian stared into her eyes and saw how hurt she was. « I miss you guys too. So much. But you know that Tucker- » _

_Olivia cut him off and held her hand up « Oh no, » she looked at him, « don't give me that fucking excuse. I'm tired of hearing it. » She was about to speak again but Brian's cell started ringing. Olivia sighed, « Go. Tucker needs you. »_

He sighed again before heading to the bathroom to change into his pyjamas and walking back towards their bed, he then climbed beside Sara who was now lying between him and Olivia. He took her in his arms and fell asleep immediately.

Olivia woke up before everyone and sighed as she saw Sara and Brian, still sleeping, wrapped up in each other's arms. Sara is a typical daddy's little girl, she couldn't live without her daddy. Of course she loves Olivia too but Brian is everything to her.

Brian stirred and opened his eyes, he smiled down at his daughter and looked up at Olivia who was also looking at Sara. Their eyes met and they knew they needed to talk.

Olivia reached for Brian and whispered to his ears « Bri, we need to talk. » He didn't say anything, he closed his eyes, smelling Olivia's perfume and nodded his head.

They both got up and went to the kitchen.

Olivia set two coffee mugs, she placed one in front of Brian and placed hers down on the table. He thanked her quietly before taking a few sips and putting the mug back on the table.

« So.. » Brian began, Olivia then spoke.

« Bri, listen, about what I said yesterday- » Brian cut her off before she could continue

« I deserved it. » Olivia shifted in her seat.

« Shut up and let me talk. » She tried not to smile when she saw his face. « You know I did not mean what I said right ? I know you would never cheat on me. It's just - » she said as tears started forming in her eyes.

_« You know what, forget Tucker. I want to you to talk to me . For once. » Olivia turned around angrily to face him. _

_« Are you kidding me ? You are the one who never talk to me ! You just come back from work, ignore your daughter and your fucking girlfriend, you watch TV all night and now you tell me I never talk to you ? Really, Brian ? « she spated. _

_« Sorry for being tired when I come back from work. » He answered. Olivia glared at him._

_« I'm tired too, Bri. I am. But I sill manage to spend some time with my daughter and my boyfriend... when he wants me around. » She lowered her voice to a whisper, « You don't even aknowledge me, you don't touch me, kiss me anymore. How can I be sure you are not seeing else ? » She had tears in her eyes._

_« I'm done. I gotta go, Tucker's waiting for me. » He began walking towards the door. « I can't believe you think I could ever cheat on you, Olivia. » And as he walked away, she just broke down._

« Olivia, I promise you, I would nevercheat on you. _Never_. I love you so much to even think about another woman. No one can be in my heart but you and our wonderful little girl, sleeping in our bedroom. » He pointed to the door, referring at their 2 and half daughter. « I would never be unfaithful nor disrepectful. You mean the world to me and screw you for even thinking I am seeing another woman. »

« Then what is it you are not telling me, Bri? » she asked quietly.

« What is it you are not telling me, Olivia ? This is the real question. »

Olivia was surprised by his question. « What do you mean ? » she asked, raising her eyebrow.

« I don't know, you've been acting a little bit weird lately. You are not telling me something. I can see it. » He was hurt. She saw it.

And then, without a word, she broke down. Brian pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly, he ran a hand through her hair to comfort her and whispered rassuring words to calm her. When her sobs finally subsided, he pulled away, wiping her tears away and kissed her forehead. « What's wrong, baby ? Please tell me. » They both sat down on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms, he caressed her arm, encouraging her to talk to him.

A few minutes passed before she finally spoke. « I thought I was pregnant. » Brian didn't speak, he waited for her to go on. He just tightened his arms around her.

« I was happy to think that maybe I could have this opportunity to be a mom again. Turns out I was wrong, I took 2 tests, one was negative, the other one was positive... » she sighed as more tears formed in her eyes. « But when I got the results of my blood test... the doctor told me I was not pregnant. » There was a moment of silence. « I'm sorry I didn't tell you. »

« It's okay, Liv. Hey. Look at me. » He lifted her chin and she looked up at him « It's okay, babe. We will try again. » He assured her.

There was another moment of silence.

« What if I can't give you another child ? » She asked and shivered.

« Don't say that, Liv. But even if we can't have another baby, I will never leave you. You gave me a beautiful daughter and I have the most incredible girlfriend. » he smiled as he remembered the 4 years they have spent together.

« I'm sorry for saying you have cheated on me. » She felt so guilty.

« Let's not talk about it. »

**Tell me guys what you think ! **

**Continue or not ?**

**Love. **


	2. Disappointment

Chapter 2.

_**Thank you guys for your reviews, it means so much to me. **_

_**Anyway **_

_**DISCLAIMER : I own no one.**_

_**Read and Review. I love you so much.**_

_**Here we go.**_

__xxxxxxxxxxx__

"I wanna be a big sister." she said as the little family was dinning.

Sarra wanted a little sister. Or a brother. She didn't care, she just wanted someone to play with her.

Olivia choked on her food and coughed, she laughed at her daughter's innocence when she said that. But then she remembered, two weeks ago she had had this little hope that maybe she was going to have the chance to be a mom again.

Not this time.

Brian grabbed Olivia's hand and squeezed it gently. "I know that you want to be a big sister, baby. We want you to, too. And one day, soon I hope, you will have a little brother or a little sister to play with." he smiled as Sara's eyes lit up. They continued to eat.

_'_Why is it so important for Olivia to have another baby _now _?' Brian though. He wanted it too but with their jobs, it was hard enough with one child so with two, it would be impossible.

Olivia's cell phone started ringing and it's what brought him back to reality.

"Benson. Yes Captain." she sighed and ran a hand through Sara's hair. "No it's okay, I'll be there in 30 minutes." she said as she gazed up at Brian with disappointment. She hung up and put her phone on the table, pratically slamming it down which scared Sara.

"Sorry baby." said Olivia, she kissed Sara's head and put her plate in the sink. "I'm gonna get changed." She went to their bedroom, 5 minutes later she heard the door open and saw Brian. She smiled at him as he closed the door behind him.

"Where's Sara?" she asked quietly.

"Watching TV." he said as he approached her, "You okay?" he asked, putting his strong arms around her waist. Olivia put her hands behind his neck.

"Yeah. It's just- I'm tired of this. I tell you that you are never home, always working but, I realize that I do the same, I'm always at work, never with you guys." she said as her voice cracked.

"Shhh. It's okay. Not your fault. Go to work and we'll see you tonight. Okay?" he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's not only about us anymore, Bri. Sara is also suffering." her voice nearly a whisper.

"I know, honey. We'll figure it, like we always do." He said, smiling. She chuckled and smiled back at him.

"I gotta go." she said, taking his hand into hers.

"You gonna come home late?" he asked, a little bit disappointed.

" Yeah. I'm so sorry but, I have an appointment with my therapist at 6:00pm. Bri, I'm sorry. " she said.

" Oh okay. " he said, smiling, " It's okay, baby, I didn't know you had a session tonight, " he replied, kissing her knuckles.

She pulled in for a last, passionate kiss and went to the living room where Sara was watching cartoons. She went to kiss Sara's head but the little did not let go, instead she put her little arms around her mother's neck, holding tight.

Olivia's sighed and picked Sara up to give her a hug, " Mama gotta go, baby. " she said. Sara pouted, refusing to let go. "Stay with me and daddy. Mommy please." it broke Olivia's heart, seeing her daughter begging her to stay and play with her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, baby love. " she whispered to her ear, " I promise you that tomorrow me and daddy will go to the park, okay? " she smiled as Sara cried from happiness, as she put her daughter down, the little girl ran to find her daddy and tell him about it.

" Daddy, daddy ! Mommy say we can go park. " explaining herself the best she could.

"Really? Mama said that?" he asked, smiling down at her before looking up at Olivia.

"Yes! Can we go daddy please, please, please?" she asked, her big, hazel eyes gazing straight at him.

"Of course we will go, honey." he said, leaning down to kiss her head.

"Okay now come and give mommy a big hug, Sara." Olivia said, Sara ran to her mother and hugged her. " You be good for daddy. I love you baby." Brian approached, she kissed him once more and walked away.

.

She met Nick outside the squad, he was waiting for her.

"Hey." he said, half-smiling.

"Hi, " she responded, smiling back at him.

"How is Sara?" he asked.

"Great, " she said proudly, a smile appearing on her, "Cragen told you what's up?"

"Nah, I just arrived, I was waiting for you." he said.

"Okay. Let's go then."

They worked on rape case. It was now 6pm and Cragen told his officers to go gome for the night because he knew they wouldn't find something interessant before a while.

"Go home, Munch. Someone is probably waiting for ya." Olivia joked, putting her coat on and pulling her phone out, checking if she had messages.

"Nah, I'm sure there's no one. I'll just stay here and keep an eye on those officers." he said, half-joking.

Olivia laughed, "don't work too hard. Goodnight guys." she said as she walked away. She read the only message she has gotten. It was from Brian.

_We miss you babe. Can't wait for you to get home. Sara is patiently waiting for ya. I love you so, so much. Xx, Brian._

She smiled and quickly replied to the message before hailing a cab.

_I miss you both. Hope you cooked dinner.;-) _

_I love you, too. See you later, baby, xx_

_._

"I thought I was pregnant." she told her therapist.

"It was negative?" he asked cautiously.

" Yeah. I mean I was throwing up, as if I was having morning sickness. Never mind my missed periods. These last few days... waiting... thinking that the door wasn't closed. I... uh... I as happy to think that my biggest dream would finally be achieved. I was wrong."

"It's not too late, Olivia."

"Of course it is. I am 44." she said, tears filling her eyes.

"Have you and Brian talked about it? Does he know about all this?"

"Yes. He was surprised I even told him. He wants another child too. I'm just scared not to be able to give him one." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "And I keep asking myself the same question, I know he told me 100 times that he wouldn't leave me if I couldn't get pregnant again but it still scares me, a lot. I wanna be a mom again and god – I want him to get what he wants." she quickly wiped her tears and smiled at him.

.

Olivia entered their appartment, she heard Brian talking to Sara, she smiled and put her coat off, hanging it before walking to the living room. Brian walked out of the kitchen with Sara in his arms

"Look who is home!" he said with a smile. He put Sara down, "Mommy!" Sara cried happily, she ran towards her mother's awaiting arms, as fast as her little lefts let her run.

"Hey baby." Olivia cooed, lifting her little girl into her arms and kissed her forehead. "Have you been a good girl for daddy?" Sara nodded and smiled at her mother. Brian walked towards them and put his hands on Olivia's cheeks, he kissed her tenderly, "Hey baby. I missed you so much." He wrapped his arms around Olivia and Sara.

Maybe everything was gonna be okay, she thought. Maybe their life would be perfect even without another child. They were happy, in love and that was all that mattered for both Olivia and Brian.

_**Thanks for reading it. **_

_**I'm gonna write a one-shot. Soon. **_

_**I love you !**_

_**Read and tell me what you think, your opinion means a lot to me**_.


	3. Love and nightmare

Chapter 3: Love and nightmare.

_**I wanna thank all of you for your reviews, you are just so perfect omg. **_

_**Tell me if you still love it. **_

_**Anyways , here is the third chapter, sorry if I hurt your feelings haha. **_

_**-xxxxxxxxx-**_

**Mars, 2. 2014**

Olivia and Brian woke up to the sound of their daughter entering their bedroom, as Sara saw that her parents were awake she screamed "Mommy, daddy! We go to park, 'day 'day! (Today)"

Brian groaned and hid his head under his pillow. Olivia chuckled. "Baby, it's 5 in the morning, we can't go to the park now," Olivia whispered. Sara pouted, sadness pouring over her little face. Olivia sighed. "you don't want daddy to be tired, do you?" Sara shook her head "No."

"Okay baby, now come here and lay down with mommy. We'll go to the parc later." Sara smiled and climbed in the bed beside her mother and snuggled against her. Brian rolled over and wrapped his strong arms around both Olivia and Sara, Olivia grabbed Brian's hand and squeezed it tightly. He kissed Olivia's cheek and rested his head on her pillow.

The family fell asleep until the alarm woke them hours later.

.

**7.00pm**

Olivia opened the door of their appartment where they've been living for almost 3 years now.

They have bought this appartment when Olivia found out she was pregnant, they both agreed that they needed something bigger, something safe for the baby.

The couple entered, Brian was carrying Sara who, after their day in the parc, fell asleep. She spent the whole day running, enjoying her day when she got into the car she got tired and eventually fell asleep during the ride home.

Brian immediately carried her to her bedroom and laid her in her own bed. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and whispered "Good night, my angel." he the walked out of the room before closing the door quietly behind him. He was joined by Olivia "She didn't wake up, did she?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Nope, she's sleeping. She is exhausted with the day she has spent." he chuckled, he leant in and pulled her to him before kissing her deeply.

"Hi," Olivia said, grinning when he laughed.

"Hey, beautiful." He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her again in a loving way. "You were incredible today, momma." he said, smiling widely.

Olivia smiled back, "Thank you, handsome."

Brian smirked, "I mean it," he added "when I looked at you, playing with our beautiful daughter like a great mother do- it was perfect." he said, grinning when he saw her blushing.

"I love you so much, Brian." she said emotionally, she then kissed his lips. This time, the kiss was long and passionate, full of desire, love and lust.

Olivia grabbed his hand as she quietly led him to the bedroom. As they arrived in their comfy bedroom, Olivia kissed him once more, Brian laid her gently on the bed, kissing her neck, her collarbone and then her lips. Olivia pulled away, she cupped his face "Make love to me, Brian Cassidy."

The couple made love again and again untily they eventually fell asleep.

.

Olivia and Brian were sleeping, wrapped in each other's arms.

Brian's arms. This is the place where Olivia felt the safest. Whenever she is with him she forgets everything, she's content, happy and nothing can change that.

But this moment didn't last, Brian's cell went off. He quickly grabbed it before it could wake Olivia.

"Cassidy," he said in a low tone, clearly annoyed. "What...now?" he asked, glancing at the clock indicating 5:00am. "Okay.. I'll be there in an hour." he hung up and groaned. He then leant down to kiss Olivia and saw that she was already awake. "Damn, Liv. I'm so sorry I woke you, babe. I have to go, Tucker wants me there." he said, running a hand into her soft hair.

She rolled on her back "It's okay, go baby." she said, kissing his lips.

"I'm gonna shower first," Olivia pulled him to her so he was now on top of her, he kissed her passionately "Mmm, baby I have to get up," he chuckled as she tightened her arms around him, not letting go. He kissed her again and again.

"You should go back to sleep," he whispered as he placed his forehead against hers.

"Or... I could join you in the shower.." she said and smirked as she saw Brian's eyes widen.

Brian immediately got off her and was on his feet, he extended his hand, waiting for her to take his hand.

They both hopped in the tub and they continued their kisses...

.

Precinct.

"What's going on here?" she asked, unsure of why everyone was staring at her like that.

"Tucker and Cassidy are here." Fin said.

"You've got to be kidding me..what is IA doing here?" she asked, shocked.

Nick spoke up "I think you should go talk to Cassidy." he pointed at Cassidy who exited Cragen's office, leaving his captain and Cragen talking.

Olivia immediately joined Brian "Hey," she said, smiling up at him

"Good morning, sunshine. You okay?" Brian asked, taking Olivia's hand in his before kissing her cheek discretely.

Olivia's eyes closed briefly, "Yeah. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I don't know. I have to go undercover, again and you guys are gonna help me." he said, looking deep into her beautiful eyes, he then smiled and said "You look beautiful, Liv."

Olivia's face turned red, she thanked him quietly. "Baby, I don't understand. How can we help you?"

"I don't know, babe. You might wanna go and ask your captain," he said as the door of his office opened.

Olivia just nodded, she then squeezed his hand that was still into hers. "Come with me?" she asked, smiling and they both walked toward Cragen and Tucker.

.

"What do you mean Cassidy may be in danger if he doesn't go undercover with our protection? Why do you send him then?" she asked, angrily. Brian tried to calm her the best he could.

She was not _just_ angry.

She was scared.

"His last mission undercover didn't end well. I think he told you. I don't wanna risk anything and if he doesn't go back there, the perps will know that he has something to do with the police. Our target is a man who raped many prostitutes, he might take Cassidy at some places to show and tell him what he has done to these women." Tucker replied, "Cassidy, you start tonight."

Olivia was shocked. Tears were filling her eyes but she didn't want them to see it.

.

4.00pm

"I don't want you to go undercover." She stated. Brian sighed, he sat on the couch next to her, he put one arm around her shoulder and glanced at Sara who was playing with her Teddy bears.

"I don't wanna go either but I have to, they could find me or worse, find my family and threaten you guys and I don't want that." he said.

"I know how to protect myself and my daughter." she spat, she immediately regretted it"I'm sorry." she then laid her head his chest.

Brian kissed her head before massaging her shoulders, Olivia moaned silently and sighed. She then tightened her grip around Brian's chest and buried her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. "At what time do we have to go?" she asked, caressing his face.

"We have to be there at 6.30pm but we'll have to leave sooner because we have to Sara to Casey's."

Olivia sighed again, she had this feeling that something bad was gonna happen, she knew this mission undercover was going to end in a bad way.

She was _scared._

_Frightened._

_Terrified._

Brian knew her, he knew how affraid she was and he couldn't do anything but whispering sweet and reassuring words to her ears, and telling her that everything was gonna be okay.

.

Olivia and Nick were following every mouvements Brian and their target made, they knew that if they lost him he could be in a real danger.

Brian and a perp named Robert entered an abandoned warehouse and five other people followed them inside. Olivia and Nick parked the car and followed Brian and those perps discretely. When they found them, Olivia's heart stopped beating, Brian was kneeling on the ground, his hands behind his head as he begged the perps to let him alive,telling them that he didn't do anything. Back up joined Olivia and Nick. Olivia felt as if she was gonna faint and then she thought; was she gonna be able to talk to him again, to tell him how much he meats to her, to tell him how much she loved him with all her heart?

She didn't want to waste more time, she silently made her way toward them, she was followed by the others cops, Nick and Cragen. "Put your gun down and your hands where we can see them!"

The guy named Robert turned around quickly and pointed his gun right at Olivia. " Oh, hi detectives. We were waiting for you." he smirked, his gun still pointing at her.

"I said, put your gun down. Now." The man approached her.

Brian panicked, "Liv, step back... Olivia!" he cried, he then got up, his hands still in the air, "Don't you dare touch her, you hear me?" Brian said as he saw Robert approach her more and more.

Nick stepped forward, protecting Olivia from the perp. "You're not gonna get out of here free so you better listen to her and give us your gun." he said, extending his hand for him to give his gun.

Brian continued speaking, "I'm gonna kill you, you son of bitch. I'm gonna kill you!"

And then she heard it.

And then he did it.

Robert shot Brian right in the chest as Nick shot Robert twice in his back.

"BRIAN!" she cried, running to him and forgetting about the perps that were still here, around her, with their gun pointed to her.

And there he was, lying on the ground, a bullet in his chest, loosing a lot of blood and Olivia crying beside him, trying to keep him away.

_**Thank you for your support, your messages, your advices. It means a lot to me and it also helps me.:) **_

_**Tell me if you still love it. **_

_**Gonna start my One-shot soon, tell me what you think it will be about:) **_

_**Love you, Amy.**_


	4. Lost in hell

Chapter 4: Lost in hell

_**Please review, I need to know if you still love it or no. **_

_**Gonna post my one-shot after this chapter. Stay tuned. **_

_**Tell me if you have ideas for a new fic.**_

_**Here we go, chapter 4.**_

_**R&R please and thank you.**_

_**Amy.**_

…...

Brian was still lying on the floor, his blood flowing as he heard Olivia's cries.

"Brian, baby please. You can't leave me, stay with me!" Brian's eyes were closing, Olivia applied a pressure on his chest to stop the blood from flowing. "No, no, no, Brian open your eyes, baby please. Look at me, Brian, BRIAN!" Brian opened his eyes briefly and smiled at her weakly.

"I- I love you so- so much, Olivia. Never for-get." he said, his voice near a whisper.

"Don't. Don't speak like if you are going to die, you are not gonna die, YOU HEAR ME?" she said angrily. "You can't leave me, you can't leave our daughter, what will she do without you?" she said, smiling as she remembered the strong bond that Sara and Brian had. "You can't leave me, you hear me? Bri, please. Remember you told me you would never leave me. Now don't you dare break your promise. You promised we'd be forever, Brian I love you so much, please, please. Stay with me..." she broke down as Brian's eyes remained closed.

Paramedics arrived and Nick quickly pulled Olivia away, holding her as she cried. "I wanna go with him." she stated. She walked toward the ambulance but Nick grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Liv, you can't go. He'll be fine, they are taking care of him." Olivia nodded, "Nick.. he has to be okay, he has to. He can't leave me. He can't leave us. I can't survive without him, I don't know how-" she cried harder into Nick's chest. "He'll be just fine."

.

"He is in coma." the doctor announced. Olivia felt as if she was gonna faint, she sat down in a chair and put her head in her hands. "We have been able to stop the bleeding but it was better for him to stay in coma,"

"Is he gonna pull through?" she asked faintly

"Depends on him, we can't tell you when he's gonna wake up, it can take 2 hours, 2 months or...more." he said "I'm sorry,"

"Can I see him, please let me see him." she asked

.

"Mama why you sad? Where daddy is?" Sara asked quietly with her own words.

"I'm okay baby. Daddy is a little bit sick, the doctors are taking care of him." she said as she wiped her tears away.

"I wanna see dadda, can I make daddy a picture?" she asked as her eyes lit up.

"Of course you can, sweetheart. Daddy is gonna be so happy, thank you baby." Olivia replied, grinning.

"I don't want you sad mommy." Sara climbed on the bed beside her mother and cuddled against her, she gave her her favorite Teddy Bear and said "Here. Take this."

Olivia chuckled at her daughter's innocence, "Thank you baby, Teddy Bear will help me I'm sure," she grinned as her daughter smiled widely.

"I'm gonna make him a Teddy Bear too so he no alone night." she said innocently.

"Yes, baby. Daddy will get better if you draw him a Teddy Bear" Olivia said, smiling.

.

"Hi baby. Look what I brought you, Sara made this only for you, she said it will help you get better." she sighed, "God we miss you... You have to wake up soon, please I'm begging you baby...

You are my world, I can't even imagine what my life would be like if I hadn't met you... You have to keep your promise, you said you'd never leave me, god I sound selfish." she chuckled. "Sara wants to come and see ya, she says that if she comes maybe you will get better but, I can't- I can't let her see you like- like this," she whispered. She then gripped his hand once again, "Brian come on, squeeze my hand. Show me you hear me baby, it's killing me..." she got up and laid down on the hospital bed, trying not to hurt him, she grabbed his hand and cuddled against him. She placed her head into his neck, inhaling his perfume. She immediately fell asleep, feeling safe beside him. This was the only place where she would feel good.

When she woke up, it took her time to remember where she was. She got up from the bed as she saw Tucker walking toward the room. He opened quietly and carefully the door. "Good evening, Mrs Benson,"

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she sat on the bed.

"I wanted to see how he is doing, any new information?" he asked while looking over at Brian.

"No. He's still in coma," she said, she was angry at him.

"Look, I know you don't want to see me here, I'm so sorry for what happened to Cassidy-" Olivia cut him off

"Oh really? You are? Don't ya think it's a little bit too late, my boyfriend might not survive this and you- you come and say you are sorry, thinking I'm gonna forget it and get over it? You should go now." she said as calmly as possible.

"I want to tell you why we sent him there. Look he and I both agreed that it would be safer, because if Cassidy didn't come back there, the perps would have known that he's in the police and they would've come after you and your daughter, Cassidy didn't want this, he was too afraid and he didn't want anything to happen to you both." he explicated "The thing was, when Cassidy arrived, the guys have gotten informations and they wanted to kill him so Cassidy wouldn't arrest them, that's when you arrived and..." he continued, "Olivia, I'm so sorry it has happened like this..."

Tears were flowing from Olivia's eyes and she didn't try to hide it. At this moment, she didn't care if everyone saw her like this. "I'll leave you alone now." he said as he walked out.

"Thank you," she said to him before he left.

10 minutes later, it was Cragen's turn to come and visit Brian.

"How is he doing?" Cragen asked quietly as he gave Olivia a hug.

"Nothing changes, he's still in coma." she said, her eyes never leaving Brian.

"How are _you_, Liv?" he asked with concern.

"I'm good." Cragen looked at her and knew she was lying, Olivia broke down, Don immediately was by her side and pulled her into his arms "I mean I've been waiting here for 8 days and still nothing. Captain I can't leave him, I can't..." Cragen nodded and held her tight.

"It's okay, Liv. As long as he is okay, that's all that matters for the moment.. Just, promise me you will take care of yourself, Olivia."

And then they all heard that song that they didn't want to hear.

Brian's heart began beating erratically and in a matter of seconds the heart line was straight.

Olivia went immediately by his side, gripping his hand "BRI! STAY WITH ME!" tears rolled down her cheeks, as the doctors came in the room, Cragen pulled her away from Brian.

"Olivia, let them do their job," she pulled away from his grip and clasped her hand over her mouth.

Olivia felt her blood pressure drop, the room was spinning, everything blurred around her. She hadn't eaten in hours. She collapsed on the floor. She was unconscious..


	5. Accomplished dreams

Chapter: Accomplished dreams.

_**Thank you for the reviews, guys. I really appreciate the feedback.**_

_**If you haven't already, go read my one-shot, I posted it. **_

_**Here is the chapter.**_

_**Much love, Amy.  
**_

* * *

Olivia woke up in a hospital bed, Cragen was standing beside her.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked, rubbing her forehead, and then she remembered, everything. She immediately sat up, "Where is Brian? I have to go and see him.." her eyes widened "Is he..."

Don grabbed her hands "He's fine, Liv. He just still hasn't awaken yet. I'm sorry. Right now, you have to take care of yourself. Lay back down" he said gently.

She breathed a sigh of relief and laid back down on the bed "What happened to me?" she asked.

"You fainted, the doctors said you were dehydrated and that you haven't eaten in days," he said softly.

He was worried about her, he's never seen her like that. He knew it was because of what happened to Brian but he also knew that there was something else. She has been acting weird lately, she was very stressed and upset at work.

"Where's the doctor? And Sara? Oh my god where is my daughter Captain?" she panicked, she tried to get up once again but Cragen gently pushed her back to lay down. "I'm gonna call the doctor and Sara is fine, she is with Casey, they are in the waiting room. Sara is playing with the other kids," they both chuckled at the thought.

When Olivia told him about her pregnancy, he couldn't have been happier and prouder.

When Sara was born, he was always there, like a real grandfather would. He also protected her and loved her like if she was his own.

"Can you bring them in here, please?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course. I'll come back later to see you. You rest." he pointed at her before squeezing her hand and leaving.

* * *

As Casey and Sara entered the room, the little girl began running to her mother, she cried "Mama!"

Olivia lifted her daughter so that she could sit on the bed, the little girl hugged her mother before cuddling beside her "Mama sick?" she asked as she glanced over at Casey who sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"No, baby. I'm good, just a little dizzy is all." she said, smiling as she ran a hand into her hair. Sara smiled at her and handed her a paper "Look mama, I make you this so you no sick no more." Sara said innocently. Olivia grinned and looked at the draw her daughter made for her.

"Thank you baby!" she said enthusiastically "I really love it," she replied smiling widely.

Sara always loved doing things for her parents, sometimes she would also end up in her parent's bed and tell them a story she would have invented herself seconds before.

"Can we go see daddy?" she asked quietly.

Casey, who saw that Olivia was struggling with her emotions and was trying to find the right words to tell her that she couldn't see daddy just yet, she spoke up "Baby, you will see daddy soon, right now, he is sleeping." Olivia thanked her quietly, she then asked her "You got some news about him?" Casey shook her head,

"No, I'm sorry Liv." Olivia dropped her head onto Sara's, trying to hold back the tears that was threatening to fall.

It has been 9 days now, what was taking him so long to wake up? Was she gonna be able to ever talk to him again? Was Sara gonna be able to see her father ever again?

The doctor entered the room and quietly asked Casey to leave them a few minutes.

Casey stood up and approached the bed "Come on Sara, let's go see if we can find some candies for mommy" she suggested, smiling as she saw Sara's eyes light up. The little girl gave her mom a last hug and a kiss before jumping into Casey's arms. They both walked out.

"How are you feeling, Mrs Benson?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Better now. What's wrong with me?" she asked, she remembered that she fainted but didn't know the reason of why.

"Mrs Benson, you were dehydrated and it looks like you didn't eat anything for days," he said, he warned her of the risks if she kept doing that "listen, I know that you're worried about your husband, but he's gonna survive this." Olivia chuckled as the doctor referred Brian as her husband but didn't correct him, he continued "You have to eat, for your health. You need to take care of both of you.."

"What do you mean 'both of us'?" she asked confused.

* * *

"I'm pregnant." she said as she took a hold of Brian's hand, tears filling her eyes.

She has been thinking of this day, when she would tell him that he was gonna be dad again but, she never thought it was gonna happen like this, with him in a hospital. She wasn't even sure if he heard her.

She chuckled "I've been waiting for this for awhile and I can't even see your reaction..." there was a minute of silence. "You scared the hell out of me last night, I thought you were dead. I kept thinking what I was gonna tell Sara. Thank God I won't have to tell her anything..." she stopped talking for another two minutes

"She wants to see you. You have to wake up, Brian. Please, baby." she said, sitting on the bed and placing her head onto his shoulder.

.

**Tuesday, March 11. 3.00pm**

Brian woke up. Olivia fell asleep on the chair that was next to his hospital bed, her head was on his hand as she was holding it. He wanted to lift her hand and kiss it but when he tried, he winced in pain. He sighed slightly and Olivia woke up, she kept her head onto his hand, he felt her kissing his hand and squeezing it. She literally jumped as she felt him squeeze hers back. "Oh my god, Brian!" her lips covered his as tears were flowed down her cheeks "I missed you so much," she said as he pulled her carefully into his arms. She breathed him in.

"I love you, Olivia." he said, stroking her hair, trying to forget the pain he had in his chest.

"I'm gonna call the doctor." she said, smiling and wiping her tears away.

.

2 days later.

Brian was sleeping, Olivia was beside him in the small hospital bed, she was awake though, looking at him as he slept peacefully, his arms around her.

She thought about how lucky she was to have him, she was always saying that she didn't deserve him and he replied by saying that he was the one who didn't deserve to have an amazing girlfriend like her.

She turned and placed her back to him, carefully to not wake him and took his hand in hers, placing them on her still flat stomach. She waited until he woke up.

She didn't know how to tell him. Was it a good idea to tell him now or is it better to wait until he comes back home?

She felt him stir, he squeezed her hands that were still in his and tightened his grip around her waist. "Hey," he whispered. Olivia sat up and kissed him on the lips.

"How did you sleep, baby?" she asked, smiling at him as he took a hold of her hands once again.

"Better than last night. Where is Sara?" he asked and flinched.

"Casey is bringing her here right now. She wanted to see you. Oh, here look at this, she made this the first day.3 she smiled through her tears "I thought we were never gonna see you again."

Brian wiped her tears with his thumbs and kissed her knuckles "I'm okay now, I'm not gonna leave you guys anytime soon." he said truthfully.

"You better now.." she said as she placed her hand absentmindedly on her stomach. Brian watched her "Liv-" he was cut off by Casey and Sara entering the room.

Sara was in her aunt's arms "Oh, Sara, look who's there!" Casey exclaimed, she put her on the bed, the little girl quickly hugged her mother before laying down beside Brian and snuggling against him, she didn't say a word.

Brian wrapped his good arm around his daughter and pulled her closer to him "I missed you baby."

Casey's cell phone went off "I'm sorry guys, I have to go. Brian, take care okay?" she said as she squeezed his hand, Brian nodded smilingly.

She then went to kiss Sara's head who never left her daddy's side and hugged Olivia tightly, knowing she was on the edge of breaking down seeing her boyfriend and daughter like this. "See you, momma." Olivia nodded and smiled before thanking her for taking care of Sara. She watched as Casey left.

"I hope you were a good girl with auntie Casey," he chuckled as she nodded her head and buried her face deeper into her daddy. He saw Olivia yawning "Baby, go home. I'll be fine. Get some sleep," he said her hand, Olivia shook her head and smiled at him.

"Nah, I'm good." she wouldn't admit it but she was exhausted, she also didn't want to leave his side a minute. She glanced at Sara who has fallen asleep beside Brian, she sighed "Okay, I'll put her o bed and get some sleep as well..." She went to take her daughter into her arms but Sara protested and inched closer to Brian. "Sara, come on..." Olivia sighed "We're going home, let's go Sara" Sara shook her head and pouted her lips. Olivia groaned.

"You go home, she stays with me... you know she won't go anywhere now that she's with me." Brian assured,

"No, the doctors won't allow it." she said annoyed.

"She's my daughter, Olivia. Of course they will. Go. I love you," he said smilingly.

"I'm not going anywhere then." she said and sat on the bed beside him, "I'm not tired anyway." she lied.

"Detective Benson, you're exhausted, you're going home, it's an order." he joked. "Beside, the doctor told me what happened to you, that you fainted so you are going home and I don't want any argument." he tried his best to stay serious.

"Fine." she sighed, "I'll come back as soon as I can, I have to talk to Cragen anyway." she said.

"You're gonna sleep and then you'll talk to him. I'm serious Olivia, you don't look fine. I'm worried about you," he said.

"I'll be back soon," she said, she kissed him lightly and kissed Sara's cheek before leaving.

* * *

About two hours later, Sara woke up from her nap and smiled up at her father.

"Hi, baby," he said, kissing her head "How did my little girl sleep?" he asked, gently stroking her hair.

She immediately responded "Good daddy" she smiled "where mama go" she asked when she didn't see Olivia anywhere.

"Home. She went to sleep. She'll be back soon" he said reassuringly.

"Mama has a baby in her tummy," the two years old blurted out

Brian choked on air "Wh-what?"

"Yep. She has a baby in here" she pointed at her own stomach, Brian chuckled and kissed her head.

Olivia, his girlfriend, may be pregnant with their second child. Brian always thought that it was never gonna be possible due to Olivia's age, although he wanted it more than anything.. and there they are, expecting a child, experiencing parenthood a second time, Sara was gonna have a brother or a sister, she was finally gonna be the big sister she wanted to be.

Olivia arrived an hour later, Sara was playing with a balloon a nurse brought her earlier. The little girl smiled up at her mother and wandered through the room with her new toy.

"Hey," she said as she leaned over to kiss his mouth softly.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" he asked

"Good. I needed it, I think." she said, lying next to Brian and rested on his good shoulder, the one that wasn't injured. "How are you feeling, babe?"

"Much better now that you are here.." he said, Olivia grinned and kissed him once again.

"How long did she sleep?" she asked, referring to their daughter, she rested a hand on her stomach and looked over at Sara, Brian saw her and couldn't help but smile.

"About two hours," he said, a few minutes passed before he spoke again. "what are you waiting for? Tell me." he said, smiling widely and chuckled at her confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Sara kinda told me about you having a baby in your tummy" he quoted Sara's words.

Olivia's eyes widened and tears filled them.

"What's up?" he asked, concern filling his voice as he saw the tears.

Has she lost the baby?

Was something wrong with it?

"It's just that, I'm finally pregnant, we've been waiting and trying for so long and when I finally am, you are in this fucking hospital bed," she said, clearly upset. "I wanted it to be special,"

"I'm sorry, Olivia." he said, kissing her head.

"It's not your fault, Bri. Not at all, it's just I wanted it to be perfect."

He immediately replied "It is perfect, you're pregnant with my child and we already have a perfect daughter, how can it not be perfect." he exclaimed. "I'm so happy, Liv. I'm proud of you, of us," he chuckled as she grinned "I couldn't dream of a better life. You gave me a beautiful and amazing daughter." he said and Olivia lifter her daughter on the bed "You were there for me, you've always been there. I love you. And now, you're gonna give me another beautiful baby and I couldn't be prouder." he said, stroking Sara's hand, and wiping the few tears that have fallen down Olivia's cheeks. He took her hand and she squeezed his tightly and put it on her stomach.

Everything was gonna be okay, she has everything she'd ever wanted.


	6. Revenge

Chapter 6: Revenge

**.**

**Thursday, March 20. 9:00am.**

Brian was released today from the hospital, it's been 16 days since he was shot and today the doctor said he could go home. Olivia was relieved that Brian was healing and safe.

He got up from the bed where he's been lying on for the past two weeks. After the doctor left, Olivia was by his side to help him dress. He took the hospital clothes off and started dressing into his owns. He pulled of his shirt the hospital gave him, Olivia saw the scars on his chest and shoulder, she couldn't help but teared up. Brian watched her struggling with her emotions, he immediately extended his good arm, the one that wasn't injured and pulled her into him carefully. He wrapped his arms around her, wincing in pain but at this point he didn't care, he just wanted to comfort her. Olivia held him tight against her and kissed his chest, she didn't know what to do.

She couldn't help it.

She burst into tears.

She was so scared, she could've lost him.

He tried to comfort her the best way she could, he stroked her hair, and whispered reassuring words soothingly. "It's okay.. let it go.. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere.. I promise." he said and held her tighter "I love you so much Olivia." he said before pulling away and kissing her lips. He wiped her tears away and kissed her cheeks.

Olivia smiled up at him "I love you too, so much." she placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him once more before helping him put his shirt on.

Brian took her hand into his as they walked away. They were on their way to take Sara from the daycare.

.

**3:00pm , Bensidy apartment.**

Brian was on the couch, Sara was asleep on his laps.

He still has a month off so he can heal and get back to work, Olivia had to return the next day.

He stroked Sara's hair and kissed her forehead, he then heard Olivia enter the apartment.

She smiled at him 'Hey," she said before putting her jacket off and sitting on the couch, beside him, she took his hand into hers and stroked the back of it with her thumb.

"Hey babe." he kissed her before looking back down at Sara "How are you feeling? Still nauseous?"

Today, Olivia had an appointment at the doctor at her OB/GYN to see if the pregnancy test was legit and to know how many weeks along she was.

"Better now." she smiled and placed her hands on her stomach. "The doctor said I was 3 weeks pregnant, he said he needs to see me more than normal pregnant women... due to my age." she said quietly.

She knew that, she knew she had to be more carefully than usually because there were risks.

"Everything is gonna be okay." Brian reassured her. Olivia nodded and placed her head on his shoulder, careful to not hurt him. She closed her eyes andrelaxed against her boyfriend.

* * *

Olivia woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone ringing, she sighed against Brian's shoulder and pulled away from his arms, trying not to wake him. "Benson," she answered "yes captain, no problem. I'll be there in an hour." she hung up and groaned before laying back on her side, her back to Brian, she didn't know he was awake until she felt his strong arms around her waist, he placed his hands on her still flat stomach. Olivia smiled when she felt him kiss her neck, he rested his head into the crock of her neck "Hmm, good morning" she whispered and rolled onto her back, he got on top of her and kissed her neck and then her lips

"Good morning, Gorgeous" he said between kissed, Olivia blushed at the nickname he used "how did you sleep?" he then asked, running his hand up and down her body, she shivered at his touch "You cold?" he noticed

"I slept good actually and, yes a little..." she said hesitantly, she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him down to kiss his lips. "Think you can help me warm up?" she asked with a smile.

"Considering we have another 40 minutes before you leave for work, I think I can do something,yes." he smirked and made his way down to her chest.

"Oh but I don't want you to be more injured than you already are" she teased, Brian laughed and kissed her lips once again.

"Nah, kissing you is a good medication.." Olivia laughed at his words.

Brian wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him, needing to feel her presence.

"What are you suggesting we do then?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, you know what I want." he said, Olivia bit her bottom lip and tightened her grip around his neck as he entered her. They made love, careful not to wake their daughter.

.

"Captain, what's up?" Olivia asked as she entered Cragen's office after he called her.

"Our perp was identified. You're off the case." Olivia didn't hear what he said at first.

"Oh, that was fast, what's his nam- wait, what?" her eyes widened "why?"

Cragen sighed and sat against the desk "the perp is the one who shot Cassidy... you understand now why you can't work this case." Olivia wanted to say something but he cut her off "And I don't want any argument."he stated firmly.

"Well what am I supposed to do then?" she asked, clearly angry.

"You finish paperwork until there is a new case-" he was cut off by Olivia's phone ringing, she quickly answered it, not looking at the ID caller.

"Benson. Brian, can I call you later?" there was a moment of silence, "What?!" she exclaimed "I'm on my way. Me too, " she hung up. "Captain, can I-" she was so worried, she couldn't even form a sentence.

"What's wrong, is Brian okay?" he asked gently, his voice full of concern.

"Yes. Yeah, it's Sara, I mean-" she took a deep breathe before continuing. "Someone kidnapped a little boy, he was kidnapped in the daycare where Sara is." Tears filled Olivia's eyes once more. "I have to go and take Sara and since I'm off the case, I'll do the paperwork at home. Is that okay?"

Cragen smiled at her "It's okay Olivia, you don't have to do the paperwork at home."

Olivia shook her head "Nah, I wanna finish it before I take my days off."

"Okay. Let's go I'm driving you there." He said gently.

Olivia just nodded as they made their way to the car.

.

As Cragen was driving, Olivia was worried sick. He looked over at her "Everything is gonna be okay. Brian is with her now," Olivia nodded without a word.

A moment of silence filled the car.

"Captain," she said, her voice near whisper.

_Now or never._

Cragen gazed over at her "Yes, Olivia" Olivia smiled at him, she didn't know how to tell, although it was pretty simple, it wasn't.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out and smiled with glassy eyes. She saw his face light up, his smile wide.

"Congratulations, Olivia! I'm so happy for you" he said proudly "You deserve it all," he said truthfully. Olivia's tears made their way down her cheeks, she smiled at him and quickly wiped them away. "Thank you," she mouthed.

Don just smiled back "Does Brian know?" he asked quietly, she nodded her head.

"I told him the day after he woke up... at the hospital." she grinned.

"How did Sara react?" he asked cautiously.

Olivia smiled, she remembered the day when Sara told her parents that she wanted to be a big sister.

"She said she wanted to be a 'big sister' before I got pregnant, she kinda got what she wanted," she chuckled. Cragen laughed and shook his head.

When they arrived, Olivia saw her little girl walking with Brian, she was holding his hand and was smiling at him, Olivia immediately felt better.

She quickly got out of the car and hurried toward them. Sara hugged her mother when she arrived.

"You okay baby girl?" she whispered, smiling when Sara nodded. She stood up, letting Sara go find Cragen, she looked at Brian, they didn't need to speak, they just looked at each other before Brian pulled her into his arms. "I was so worried..I thought Sara was in danger, my God Brian. I'm sorry I'm so scared." she whispered, she breathed in his scent and Brian kissed her temple.

"Don't worry, our little girl is safe now," they pulled apart "you okay?" he asked quietly.

Olivia nodded her head "Yeah," Brian frowned.

"You look tired though, you should go home and get some sleep." he suggested kindly?.

"Brian, I'm fine. I have to head back to work anyway."

"Oh no, you don't," they heard someone say. Olivia turned to face Cragen

"You've got to be kidding me" she exhaled sharply

"I told you earlier, you can't work the case."

Olivia was now confused, "Captain, it's for this case, I can work on it, a little boy was kidnapped."

Cragen sighed and looked down at Sara who was still holding his hand. "You can't work the case I won't tell you twice."

And then she got it. The perp who kidnapped this little boy was the same guy who tried to kill Brian.

Olivia's legs went numb, she quickly grabbed Brian's hand so she didn't fall.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" Brian asked concerned, holding her.

"You- you should come to the precinct.. You're never going to believe who kidnapped that little boy, baby come with me." Cragen was about to protest but Olivia continued "Captain, he has to come and identify him." Cragen sighed and nodded

"Okay come on, Sara, you come with me? We'll turn the sirens on if you want" he said, smiling down at her. Sara nodded happily, her eyes wide, she was excited. They both walked away.

"Are my babies okay?" Brian asked with a smile after Cragen left. He wrapped his hands around her waist from behind and placed them on her stomach, he rested his head onto her shoulder.

"We're good, tired and terrified but good." she said, resting her own hands over his. "How about we go to the 1-6, do what we have to do and then we go home and relax?" she asked, smirking.

Brian smiled before pecking her lips "What a good idea, let's go." he kissed her cheek and they headed to the precinct.

.

"That's why he came into Sara's daycare! He wanted to kidnap my daughter. I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Brian yelled as he saw the pictures.

After having seen the pictures of the cameras, Brian recognized the guy who kidnapped the little boy in the daycare, it was the same who shot him weeks ago.

"Calm down Brian, your daughter is watching you." Munch said with a low tone. Olivia and Brian looked at their little daughter who was actually looking at them, clearly afraid.

"Liv..." Olivia nodded and squeezed his hand.

"I'll stay with her, you tell me when you're done here and we'll go home." Brian smiled and nodded, he kissed her head and squeezed her hand once more before entering Cragen's office.

Olivia joined Sara and sat on the chair, next to where Sara was staying. Sara looked up and smiled at Olivia "Daddy mad?" she asked quietly, sadness pouring over a little face.

"No baby, daddy is not mad, don't worry baby, he was just scared for you" Sara at in Olivia's laps and rested her head onto her chest.

"Tired mama." she said and yawned before closing her eyes. Olivia stroked the little girl's hair and kissed her hand, she ran a hand up and down her back, Sara was fast asleep.

Olivia waited for Brian, she read the file of the perp.

.

"I can't believe it! He came for my daughter. I'm gonna kill him, Liv. I swear to God." Brian growled, he was driving his little family back to their apartment.

"Brian, keep your voice down, Sara was scared when you yelled at the precinct, I don't want her to think that you're mad at her again okay." she spat.

"What? She thought I was mad at her? God I'm so sorry" he said truthfully.

"You'll have to tell her you are not mad at her when she wakes up, I don't want her to be scared of you because of that, I don't want her to think that her father or even both her parents don't love her."

She said before looking in the backseat at Sara who was sleeping soundly.

Brian parked the car when they arrived in front of the building of their apartment.

"Brian, can you-" Olivia knew that if she tried to take Sara into her arms she would wake up, Brian had this ability of taking her into his strong arms and she didn't even stir most of the time.

"I'll take her." he smiled gently before getting out of the car. He walked over and opened the door before taking Sara carefully into his arms. This time, Sara stirred "Daddy?" she asked without even opening her eyes.

"Shhh, it's okay baby. Go back to sleep, daddy's got you. I love you," Sara fell back asleep in her daddy's arms. Olivia smiled at him before opening the door of the building.

When they entered their apartment. Brian turned to Olivia "I'll go lay her down," he said, Olivia nodded and kissed his mouth and Sara's cheek. She watched as he walked to Sara's bedroom.

Brian laid his daughter in her bed, tucking her. He watched as she slept and remembered the first time she said 'dada'.

_Brian entered their apartment, Olivia was with their 1 year old Sara. The little girl just learned how to walk by herself. Olivia smiled up at him and lifted her daughter into her arms, "Look who's here, say hi daddy!" she cooed, Sara giggled and extended her arms towards Brian for him to take her into his arms._

_"Hey baby girl, how is my little girl?" he kissed her neck, tickling her. Sara giggled and cried_

_"Dadaa, dada!" she laughed. _

_Brian stopped tickling her, too shocked. For the first time of her life, this little girl called him "dada" it was a day filled with emotions._

_"Oh, look who said her second word!" Olivia smiled, placing a hand on Brian's back and kissing Sara cheek. "That's great, baby. This is dada.." she grinned at Brian before resting her head onto his shoulder, looking at their daughter._

"Never forget that daddy will forever love you so much, more than anyone. I love you Sara, I'll be always there for you and you never have to be afraid of me, I could never be mad at you." he whispered at her while she slept. "Your mommy and I will never leave you or whatever you think. We love you so much.." he said, he was getting emotional. He placed a long, soft kiss on her forehead. He stood up and saw Olivia, her eyes filled with tears, watching them. She smiled at him when he walked out of their daughter's room quietly, taking her hand into his.

.

"I don't think I can do that any longer. We're not happy, I can't act like we are when we are not." Brian said as he sat on the couch beside Olivia. "I'm at work most of time and we don't see each other anymore. I don't want this." He sighed and stood up.

"Brian?" Tears filled Olivia's eyes.

_So that's it?_ She thought to herself. _Was he really breaking up after all we've been through together? Two children and he was gonna leave me? _

"Too much to handle. I'm sorry I don't to live like that anymore, Olivia" He whispered.

She could never imagine her life without him. Will she be able to survive this?

"No, please.. you cant do this. You can't.."

Brian sighed and sat back on the couch "Olivia... We'll figure it out. Everything is gonna be okay."

Her tears were now flowing down her cheeks "Don't leave me, Brian. I can't" she sobbed "I could never live without you." she cried.

"What are you- what? Liv.. Olivia, I'm not leaving you. Never. I was actually talking about my job." Olivia was now trembling but relieved, he felt guilty. "Baby, come here" he said and pulled her to him, holding her tight. "I'm not leaving you, I love you so much. "

Olivia sighed and buried her head into his chest.

After a few minutes, Olivia was resting her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes, she tried to calm down. Olivia spoke up after another few minutes "Are you sure about leaving your job?" she asked quietly, caressing his torso while Brian caressed her arm gently.

"Yeah, I'm tired of being away from my family all the time." he said gently, kissing her when she looked up at him.

Olivia sighed contently "I don't you to regret it afterward, I love you so much"

Brian kissed her cheek "I love you too, Liv. I promise you I'll never leave you, you mean the world to me" They heard Sara call her parents "That little girl means everything to me, too." he smiled "Stay here, I'll go." he said, standing up. He went to Sara's bedroom.

"What's up, princess?" Brian asked gently, Sara said nothing, she just extended her arms toward Brian. He sat on the bed and pick her up to sat her on his laps. "Did you have a good nap?" he asked and smiled when Sara nodded and smiled sleepily at him. "Come on, let's go see mama." he said as he picked her up into his arms and walked back into the living room. He sat next to Olivia, Sara still in his arms.

"What's the name of the perp? I wanna know." he asked and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Brian, no." She sighed and took Sara's hand into hers. "I'm not telling you, this guy is still running. You are not going to chase him." Olivia stated and yawned.

Her cell phone went off, she groaned and buried her face into the pillow that was on the couch. "Let it ring." she said. Brian picked it up and looked at the ID caller, he showed it to Olivia, it was Cragen.

She sighed and answered. "Yes, cap. Yeah, what about him?" there was a long moment of silence, she hung up and looked at Brian, clearly shocked.

"What?" he asked.

"The little boy was found... he killed him."

* * *

_**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the love and your AMAZING Reviews. Here is the new chapter, if you want me to write another fanfic about Bensidy just tell me the topic and I'll try to do it.**_

_**Read and Review! Love u all. Amy.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Happy birthday

**May, 25****th****.**

**2 months later...**

Olivia was now starting to show, a baby bump was growing, she was two months and half pregnant and was still a little bit nauseous. Today was her day off, she was going to prepare Sara's birthday.

Sara was born May, 27th 2011, in two days she will be 3. When her parents asked her what she wanted for her birthday, she answered a puppy and a teddy bear. As much as Olivia liked the idea of the teddy bear, she was against the idea of buying a puppy. She was pregnant and didn't want to risk anything.

Brian was starting his new job today, he left IAB about a month ago. Now, he wouldn't work undercover anymore, he was gonna be home every nights.

It was now 7pm and would be home soon now. Olivia as happy because they were gonna be able to spend their evening together.

Sara fell asleep on her mother as they were watching Nemo. They were both waiting for Brian to come home but the little girl was exhausted and eventually fell asleep. Brian. After a long day at work, he was happy to come home to his little family and finally relax with them.

Olivia looked up at him and smiled, she awkwardly stood up, laying Sara on the couch. She went to greet him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and inhaled her scent.

"Hi, baby." he sighed against her neck, sending chills through Olivia's body. They hugged for a while before pulling back, he then kissed her lips tenderly before sliding his hands onto her stomach and caressed her bump.

"How was work?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

She was so in love with this man, she could never imagine imagine her life without him. He had given her everything she's ever wanted, he was always there when she needed him the most. Nothing could change her love for him.

Brian smiled down at her tiredly and walked to the kitchen followed by Olivia "It was work," he chuckled "the good thing is; I don't at nights anymore" he smiled at her. "When did Sara fall asleep?" he then asked quietly before pouring a glass of water and drinking it.

"She fell asleep on me like 15 after the film started," she chuckled, Brian laughed. "It's been 35 minutes since she fell asleep. She wanted to wait until you got home" She said. Brian smiled and looked at Sara from the kitchen before looking back at his girlfriend. He placed the now empty glass in the sink and took Olivia's hand into his, gently pulling her to him. He kissed her, passionately.

"I missed you" he whispered as he placed his face into the crock of her neck, inhaling her scent, he kissed her neck. Olivia moaned quietly and smiled "I missed you too," She cupped Brian's face when he pulled back and kissed him once more "I'm gonna wake Sara and feed her. You go relax, I'l be back." she caressed his cheek and went to the living room, where Sara was sleeping.

.

"Daddy, my birthday is soon." Sara said as she ate her dessert.

"I know, baby. How old will you be?" he asked and laughed as the little girl showed him 5 fingers.

"No baby, you're gonna be three, like that" Olivia said as she showed her.

Sara proudly showed her now three fingers at her daddy, Brian smiled at her. "Wow, you're a big girl now" he said, Sara giggled and ate the strawberry yogurt her mother was feeding her.

"Casey said she wanted to bring something at the party, I just really hope it's not a puppy" Olivia chuckled.

* * *

**May, 26.**

Tomorrow is Sara's birthday and literally nothing was ready for the party. Olivia was really sick because of the pregnancy, she couldn't really do so much to help so it was mostly Brian and Casey who was preparing the little party they planned for Sara.

Today, Olivia was working all day and she wanted nothing more than head home, be with her family and get some rest.

"Hey, Liv. We got a new victim.." Amanda told Olivia as she arrived. She handed her the file.

"What's her name?" Olivia asked, heading to her desk.

"Vivian Arliss." Amanda said, following Olivia. Olivia stopped dead.

"What?" Olivia turned to Amanda and finally opened the file, "Is she- is she dead?"

Amanda sighed "Yes. She was raped, tortured and killed last night...You okay?" Amanda asked, placing a hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"Yeah," Olivia gave her the file "I'll be right back, call Fin & Nick so they can go there."

Amanda nodded and watched as Olivia hurried to the ladies restroom. She called Fin & Nick, they immediately joined her and saw Olivia.

"What's going on?" Fin asked.

"New vic. The perp raped, tortured and killed her-" Amanda explained.

"No, I mean what's wrong with Olivia?" Fin then asked, concerned.

Amanda shrugged "I don't know, she didn't look good and when she heard the name of the victim she was pale." she said.

"What's the name of the victim?" Nick then asked, taking the file from her hand.

"Arliss. Vivian Arliss" Fin knew this name. It was Calvin mother's name.

_Calvin._

Fin now understood why Olivia reacted like that, she was really attached to this boy and now his mother died.

"Amanda, can you go with Amaro? I'll go check on Liv." Fin asked quietly.

Amanda just nodded and she and Nick walked away. Fin went to his desk and waited for her.

.

Olivia threw up everything she had in her stomach, she kept thinking about Calvin and the fact that his mother just died. She really did not feel well.

She wasn't that type of person who wanted to go home whenever they didn't feel good but this time, she could barely stay up so she went to ask her captain the permission to go home for the day.

"Of course you can, Fin is gonna drive you home, you really don't look well." he said, concerned.

"Captain, it's okay-" she protested but Cragen already called Fin and told him to drive her home.

.

"You okay, Liv? Is it about the new case or is there something else?" Fin asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

Beside Brian, Fin was the only guy Olivia could talk to, she could tell him everything and he always found the right words to comfort her. She knew he needed to know about her pregnancy, no one knew except for Cragen.

"Uh. Both I think." she said, unconsciously placing a hand on her stomach.

"What's the other thing?" he asked gently.

"I'm pregnant" she blurted out.

Fin look over at her with a smile "Olivia, that's amazing! Congratulations. I'll have to call your man and congratulate him too" he joked, Olivia laughed

"Thank you. But I'm really feeling like crap and Sara's birthday is tomorrow, I don't know if we're gonna be able to finish preparing everything until tomorrow." She groaned.

"Melinda and I could help you," he suggested kindly.

Olivia smiled at his words "No, it's okay, Fin. You don't have to. Spend some time with her, you barely see each other. Casey is already helping anyway." she smiled

"Liv, it's okay, we can help. I'll call her to tell her" he smiled gently

"Fin, there's no need, I don't want it to be a burden for both of you.." she stated shyly.

"It's really not." he assured her.

.

"Thank you so much for the ride home even if, I didn't need one but you know Cragen," she chuckled. "I'd love to ask you to come up but I think Cragen is waiting for you uh?" she chuckled, Fin laughed and nodded his head. "Thank you again, I owe you."

"It's okay, baby girl. See you tomorrow? We'll come earlier to help you guys." he said, Olivia nodded and watched as he drove away.

As she walked into her apartment, Olivia texted Brian to tell him that she went home because she was really feeling sick.

_'Just got home, feeling like hell. :( When do you come home? I love you:)' _she went to her bedroom, laid in the bed, on what was 'Brian's side' and waited for his response.

She nearly fell asleep when she heard her phone ringing, indicating a new message. It was from Brian. _'What's wrong baby? I'm home by 7. I love you too, sweetheart'_

She immediately replied, not wanting him to worry for nothing even tho she knew he already was, worried. _'I just didn't felt good at work so the captain let me go home. See you tonight. Xx'_

She then heard her phone ringing, she groaned and answered it "Benson."

_"Hey, it's me, are you okay honey?" _Brian asked.

Olivia smiled and sighed "I'm fine, Bri. You worry too much. I'm just really sick because of the baby"

_"I can come home earlier if you want me to."_ he suggested hopefully

Olivia laughed quietly "No, Brian. You stay at work, you'll see me tonight"

_"I just really miss you. Did you pick Sara from the daycare?"_ he asked.

"I miss you too. No, I didn't. I'm sorry. Fin drove me home and I wanted to get some sleep before you got home, I can go now if you want me to."

_"No, Liv. It's okay, you get some rest, I'll get her tonight after work. I gotta go. I love you so much, see you later" _

Olivia smiled "I love you too" she hung up and yawned. She closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Today was the big day. Sara was turning 3. For both her parents, the little girl was growing up too fast.

Sara was still sleeping, Olivia, Brian, Casey and Melinda prepared the apartment for the little party they planned. It was a little before 10 when they all walked out of the apartment, leaving Olivia and Brian alone.

Brian came behind Olivia and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her bump. Olivia quickly turned around and placed her head on his chest.

"Do you think she will like this?" Olivia asked as Brian ran a hand up and down her back.

"Oh, I think she will love this. This is what she wanted, how could she not like this?"

Olivia tightened her arms around him and he did the same, both never wanting to end this moment.

"I guess I should go wake the birthday girl" he said after a moment, Olivia nodded but didn't let go of him. "Are you gonna let go of me?" he joked.

"It's nice being here" she mumbled against him, Brian laughed and ran a hand into her hair.

She then reluctantly let go of him, suddenly feeling cold.

"Come with me." he took her hand into his and lead her to their daughter's bedroom.

They entered the bedroom to see Sara, still asleep, her teddy bear in her arms. Olivia smiled and rested her head onto Brian's shoulder "I can't believe she's 3. It's like she was born yesterday.."

She said as she teared up. Brian wrapped his arm around her shoulder and comforted her.

"She still is our little girl" he reassured, rubbing her arm.

Olivia nodded and smiled at him before pecking his lips. "I love you" she whispered to him.

She then sat on Sara's bed and gently woke her. "Wake up baby girl, it's time to get up" She rubbed her arm. Sara mumbled something and closed her eyes again. Brian chuckled and knelt down beside Olivia, he kissed Sara's cheeks, the little girl giggled.

"Daddy, stop!" she laughed as her father began tickling her.

"Get up, baby. Today is a big day for my beautiful daughter isn't it?" he asked and smiled as Sara sat up in her bed. She then hugged her mother.

"Happy birthday, big girl!" she said. Sara sat comfortably against Olivia and smiled at Brian.

Brian pouted "What? No hug for daddy?" he asked, faking hurt.

Sara shook her head and smiled "No ticklies" she said, raising a little finger.

Brian smiled at Olivia "Okay. I won't." He then approached her, placing his hands on Olivia hips before kissing Sara's nose and cheeks. "Happy birthday, sweetheart." he then stood up and kissed Olivia's lips. Sara rested her head against Olivia's chest

"Mama, puppy?" she asked, wishing her parents let her adopt a puppy.

Olivia sighed "No baby. We didn't get you a puppy. Sorry but daddy got you something else."

Sara pouted her little lips and crossed her arms. "Me want puppy!"

"You're too young for a puppy, Sara. We will buy you one when you are big enough okay? I promise." Sara nodded her head and went into Brian's arms. He gave her a hug.

He stood up as Sara went to play with her barbies.

.

Cragen, Fin, Melinda, Amanda, Casey, Raphael, Munch Nick and some other friends were there for the little Brian and Olivia were throwing. Sara was spoiled by lots of gifts from everyone there.

Sadly for her, she didn't get what she wanted the most, a puppy, but she was happy to have new toys to play with.

It was almost time for the little girl to got to bed but she wasn't tired at all and wanted to try all the new toys she got. As she played with them, Brian and Olivia were cleaning the room, when they were done, Brian sat on the couch while Olivia made herself a cup of tea.

"That was nice." he smiled at her "Sara enjoyed this"

Olivia joined him and plopped next to him on the couch "Yes, she did."

"Hey, I was thinking about something. You know, I think this place will be a little bit too small with the new baby coming and all, maybe we should get a bigger apartment." he suggested.

"Yeah, maybe later. We have time for that." she said, taking a few sips of her tea.

"No, I mean we should really think about getting one soon. Liv, time flies, we won't be able to do that later..." he said, clearly annoyed.

"Brian, can we really afford a new apartment now? I mean with our salary... I don't think it's really the good time to think about it." she said.

"Okay, whatever." he got up "I just wanted to try and do something to make you happy but okay." he ran a hand over his face "I'm gonna tuck Sara to bed." he disappeared to Sara's bedroom.

Olivia sighed as tears filled her eyes.

.

"Time to bed, little one." he said, tidying up some of her toys that landed in her room. He put her to bed "Did my baby have a good day?" he asked, stroking her hair.

Sara nodded her head and yawned "Mommy?"

"She'll be here in a minute" he kissed her cheek. "Go to sleep, I love you, princess. I will always love you." he leaned forward and placed a long kiss on her forehead.

Olivia watched as her daughter and boyfriend interacted. She then entered the room as the little girl smiled up at her.

"Mama!" Sara reached for Olivia as Brian stood up. Olivia knelt down and gave Sara a hug. "Stay with me and daddy 'til I sleeping?" she asked.

"Of course. Go to sleep, beautiful. I love you," she kissed her cheek once more and stood up as Sara closed her eyes, hugging her new bear.

Brian watched Olivia while she looked at the little girl falling asleep. Olivia then looked at him and approached him "Bri, I-" she suddenly felt dizzy and closed her eyes briefly. Brian noticed it and took her hand.

"Olivia, you need to sit down, come here." he said, pulling her to sit in his laps. "You okay?"

Olivia nodded and looked into his eyes. "Look, I didn't want you to think like I don't want to get a bigger apartment with you, I just really think it's not the appropriate moment. I'm scared, I don't want to lose money, money that we'll need for Sara and the baby." She placed her head against Brian's shoulder as she felt the room spinning. He stroked her cheeks and kissed her hand.

"Olivia, baby. We can absolutely afford it. If we sell this apartment to buy another one, we'll have enough money for our little family, I don't want you to worry about that. You just focus on getting better and taking care of this little one inside okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Brian, you make me happy, you really do. Everything that you do to me, everything that you say to me.. I just reacted like if it was something big. I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and inhaled Brian's scent.

"It's okay, it's okay. Let's not talk about it right now. How about you go lay down, I'll clean what left in the kitchen and I'll join you..." he suggested kindly.

Olivia shook her head "Nah, I'll help you to clean."

Brian took her hand and led her to their bedroom "No, you won't. You rest, I need you to not be tired tomorrow when you go to work" he chuckled. Olivia laid down and he sat beside her on the bed. "I'll be right back." he kissed her lips and disappeared into the kitchen...

* * *

_**Hi! I just didn't know if I wanted to update it because no one reviewed it so yeah. But I did so I would love you guys to tell me what you think. Sorry for the mistakes, okay so thanks and love you. Amy.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Normal day

Olivia woke up at 4am. Knowing that now that she was awake, she wouldn't go back to sleep anytime soon, she decided to get up, without waking Brian still sleeping next to her, and went to the kitchen. She didn't tell her boyfriend but the new case they got, the one with Vivian: Calvin's mother, hurt her more than anything. She was so attached to this little boy and she knew his mother meant everything to him even tho she abandonned him.

She made herself a cup of tea and sat on the couch, gazing outside the window. It was raining.

Olivia sighed and took a few sips of her tea. She then placed a hand on her bump and gently caressed it.

Brian woke up when he didn't feel Olivia's presence in the bed, he got worried that something happened to her. She was really sick with the pregnancy, she kept throwing up everything she was eating. He then faintly heard her cough, she was in the living room. What was she doing in the living room at 5am? Was she sick again? He got up, putting on his robe. He quietly walked to the living room and found her sitting on the couch, holding her forehead with one hand while rubbing her stomach with the other.

"Baby you okay?" he asked, Olivia jumped "Sorry, it's just me, I didn't mean to scare you" he quickly sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her as she sat back against the couch. "what are you doing up this early?" he then asked, rubbing her bump.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep." she said, resting her head on his chest. She looked up at him and caressed his cheek. "Did I wake you?" she asked, putting her hands under his robe, on his chest.

"No, it's okay." silence filled the room. Not a uncomfortable kind of silence but a soothing one. "Would you tell me what's happening in that little head of yours? I can tell someting is bothering you" he then, like Olivia did, put his hands under her shirt, caressing her bump.

Olivia cleared her throat and sat up, taking his hand into hers. "We got a new case...remember when I told you about Calvin Arliss?" Brian nodded "Well.." tears filled her eyes "his mother was raped and killed three days ago." Olivia buried her face into his chest, Brian kissed her head and rubbed her back. Olivia sighed and inched closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Olivia. You have news of Calvin?" he asked, placing his head onto Olivia's.

"No. He was living with his grandparents, I think he hasn't seen Vivian for like 3 months and now she is dead, I feel bad for him." Olivia wrapped her arms around Brian's middle and let her head rest on his chest. "Now I'm tired" she chuckled and looked up at him, he smiled down at her and kissed her slightly.

"Let's get you back to bed then." he stood up and took her hand into his.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to." she pouted and laid her head on Brian's shoulder as they walke back to their bedroom.

"You were falling asleep on me, of course you will." he smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Well that's because I fel safe and warm there." she smiled up at him. They both laid on their bed, gazing into each other's eyes. Olivia inched closer to him, as close as she could, and placed her head onto his shoulder, wrapping her eyes tightly around him as he did the same. Brian placed his head into the crock of her neck and closed his eyes, smiling as she reached for his hand and placed it on her baby bump.

"Do you still feel safe and warm now that we are in bed?" he whispered into her neck, sending chills down her spine. Olivia smiled and gripped his hand.

"I always feel safe when I'm in your arms, when I'm with you." she sighed against him and closed her eyes.

"Olivia, you sure you're fine?" he pulled back and looked at her.

Olivia smiled at him "Yes baby, just go to sleep, you have to leave early for work, just go to sleep. I'm good now" she turned her back to him, his arms were still wrapped around her though.

Brian knew something was off. He thought maybe it was because of Vivian's death but he knew Olivia better than anyone, he knew that there was something else.

He placed his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "I love you so much, Liv" he kissed her bare shoulder and continued "I love you more than life itself" he tightened his arms around her.

Olivia gripped his hands that were wrapped around her and sighed contently "I love you too, Brian. More than I could ever explain..." Brian smiled as Olivia turned her head to kiss him. Their kiss lasted a few seconds but seemed like more.

He caressed her stomach until Olivia eventually fell asleep. "I love you too, little one." he said to the still unborn child in Olivia's stomach. Brian kissed Olivia's neck and closed his eyes..

* * *

"Fin, fill me with the case, I wanna know everything." Olivia asked.

"Vivian Arliss, 42. Was raped, tortured and killed. The perp already attacked, he used the same things he did with Susan Miller. Melinda is doing an autopsy on the body right now." Fin explained. Olivia nodded and smiled at him, thanking him quietly. He approached her desk and sat at the corner of it.

"You okay?" he asked gently. He was protective with her since he learned she was pregnant.

Olivia smiled at him and nodded "Yeah, I am" she placed a protective hand on her stomach.

Fin nodded, smiling at her and went back to his desk.

Olivia stood up and placed a file back into the desk when she heard someone call her name.

"Olivia?" the boy's voice said, she turned and gasped quietly as she saw _him_, tears in his eyes. She never thought she would ever see him again. She hasn't seen him in years and there he was, standing in front of her.

_He grew up,_ she thought. _Such a handsome boy._

"Calvin" she breathed, she smiled at him. Calvin's eyes fell on Olivia's stomach. She was pregnant.

"It's been a long time," he said, not taking his eyes from her baby bump.

"Come here," Olivia reached out and pulled him into her arms. "I missed you." they pulled back and Calvin looked up at her with glassy eyes. "I'm sorry about your mother.. I really am" Olivia told him to sit down in the chair. "When was the last time you saw her?" she asked gently.

Calvin shrugged "3 months, 4 maybe... I don't know." Calvin looked down at her baby bump once again. "I didn't know you were gonna be a mom... congratulations, Olivia!" he smiled at her, Olivia blushed slightly and thanked him quietly.

Nick heard what Calvin said, he didn't know. Olivia, his partner, was pregnant and he didn't even know. "Olivia?" Nick called, Olivia looked at him and noticed the almost shocked look on his face.

"I wanted to wait to tell you guys, I'm sorry." she said quietly.

Nick stood up and smiled, he walked to her and hugged her "I'm so happy for you and Brian. You deserve it." He pulled back and turned to Calvin. "I don't think we've been introduced..?"

"Oh, that's right I'm sorry. Calvin this is Nick, my partner. Nick, this is Calvin, Calvin Arliss." Olivia said.

"Oh, so you are Calvin.. Nice to meet you. " he smiled and shook Calvin's hand, he then turned to Olivia "You need a ride home?" he asked gently.

Olivia shook her head "No, it's okay, I have my car." she assured.

Nick nodded "Oh, okay. I thought Brian drove you." he grabbed his jacket and put it on. "See you tomorrow. Bye kid"

Calvin watched as Nick walked out of the precinct.

"Where is Elliot?" Calvin asked, not knowing that he just asked a question that hurt Olivia more than anything.

"He, uh, he left the squad 2 years ago." she sighed, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Sorry." he just said. He knew Olivia, he knew when she didn't want to talk about a thing. "Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?" he asked, referring to her baby.

Olivia chuckled and shook her head "Nah, it's too soon. I'm just 3 months pregnant." she smiled.

Calvin nodded and smiled back at her. "Is it your first?" he then asked.

He and Olivia haven't talked in years, he missed everything.

"Well, no. I actually have a daughter who is now 3 years old." she smiled, thinking of the bound of joy that was waiting for her to come home.

"Really? What's her name?" he asked as his eyes lit up.

Olivia smiled "Sara" she answered. Olivia was so proud of her daughter, she would tell everyone how great and perfect her daughter was, when she gave birth to her. She still is.

"Things really changed." he said and smiled when Olivia nodded her head. "Hey, do you think I could meet your daughter one day?" he then asked, scared she would refuse.

"I'm sure Sara would love to meet you and show you her Princess decorated bedroom," Olivia chuckled. "You'll have to ask your grandparents tho." she warned.

Calvin rolled his eyes "Liv, I'm almost 18, they let me do everything I want and since they know I'm with you, they'll be okay." he assured.

Olivia thought about it for a moment and then nodded, "I still have to ask you some questions.."

.

7:25pm. Olivia entered her apartment, followed by Calvin.

"Bri? Olivia called. "Come in, don't be shy" she chuckled when she saw Calvin following her hesitantly.

He then saw Brian coming from another room, he greeted Olivia with a kiss on her lips before hugging her, he then saw Calvin, standing behind her. "Hi?" he said.

"This is Calvin. Calvin, this is Brian, my boyfriend." she smiled as Brian shook Calvin's hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry for your loss" he said sadly, remembering that the teenage boy lost his mother a few days ago.

"Thank you," he smiled slightly.

Olivia turned back to Brian, he looked deep into her eyes before smiling, Olivia then spoke up "Where's Sara?" she asked "Don't tell me she is asleep already?" she asked her boyfriend.

"No, she was playing in the living room." he then called her "Sara ? Baby come here, mommy is here" the three of them smiled as they heard Sara's foosteps, she was actually running.

"Mama, mama!" she hugged her mother and stopped dead when she saw Calvin.

"The teenager knelt down and extanded his hand "Hi, my name is Calvin. What's yours?" he asked gently.

Sara looked at her parents and at Calvin before looking back up at Olivia and Brian who nodded.

"Sara," she said shyly. She then hesitantly put her hand into his and Calvin squeezed hers gently.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl." he said, Sara giggled.

Olivia slid her arms around Brian's middle and placed her head on his shoulder while looking at the two kids interracting. Brian wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist, his hand resting on her baby bump. "You okay?" Brian whispered while Calvin and Sara started talking again.

Olivia looked up and met his hazel eyes, she then nodded and smiled as Brian leaned down and kissed her nose. "I'm fine. Tired but fine. Come on, Sara, dinner time" Olivia took Sara into her arms and kissed her cheeks.

"Ca'vin too?" the little girl asked hopeful.

"Of course"

The four of them ate in a comfortable athmosphere, Calvin went home after Sara got to bed.

.

"Hello gorgeous" Brian said as he climbed on the bed beside Olivia. She blushed slightly and smiled at him before pecking his lips "Hello yourself, handsome."

"You okay?" he asked before kissing her stomach.

"We are fine," she smiled widely as Brian deposed soft kisses on her skin, she moaned as he began kissing her neck.

"I could kiss you all day long, I can't stop" he chuckled. Olivia shivered under his soft "You cold?"

Olivia looked into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck "A little," she pulled him down to her and placed her head into his neck. They hugged like that a few minutes before Brian pulled back and continued kissing her. He pulled the blanker over them as they began making love. Gentle, loving and passionate love. Only the moans, gasps and silent cries of pleasure filled the room.

.

Brian collapsed next to Olivia after their love making session, both were breathing heavily, both were exhausted but satisfied. Brian pulled Olivia against him, wrapping his strong arms around her tightly. "I love you" he whispered into her hair as they hugged tight.

"I love you too, goodnight" she looked up at him and he kissed her mouth before resting his head onto hers.

"Goodnight, angel" he said as Olivia fell asleep, Brian placed a hand on Olivia's stomach and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Warner brought the results of the autopsy." Cragen said, handing the file to his detectives. "She was raped, tortured with a knife, what killed her was that she was strangulated." he explained.

Olivia sat in the chair, not sure her legs would support her after what she heard.

"I found something else" Melinda said as she entered the precinct.

"What is it?" Cragen asked. Olivia stood up and grabbed the file, examining it, thinking she missed something.

"She was pregnant." she stated and watched as Olivia's reaction changed.

"What?" Olivia breathed. "How far along was she?" she then asked.

"She was 6 weeks pregnant." Melinda said. Olivia was about to speak when she heard her phone ringing, she excused herself and walked out of the precinct because she didn't feel well. Again.

"Benson" she sighed.

_"Mama, mama! Daddy say we can come to the police to see you, can we pleaaase mama?"_ Sara asked happily, giggling when Brian told her not to yell.  
"Of course you can, love. I miss you baby girl" she said and smiled.

_"Miss you too mommy!"_ Sara handed the phone to Brian and ran to her bedroom.

_"Don't run so fast, Sara"_ he told his little_ "Hey, Liv"_ he smiled when he heard her beautiful voice.

"Hey, handsome. You wanna come and see me, uh? Can't spend a day without talking to me?" she joked and smiled as Brian laughed through the phone.

_"Well, Sara wanted to talk to you so I told her we could come to you and grab some lunch, what do you think?"_ he asked gently while walking back to the living room.

"Sounds good. When will you guys be there?" she asked quietly.

_"We'll be there in about an hour, babe" _he noticed that Olivia wasn't talking that much to him, he knew something bothered her again. _"Are you okay, sweetheart?"_ he then asked cautiously.

"I'm fine, just this case... we learned something new about Vivian, I'll tell you when I'll see you okay? I'm kind of sick, too. I'm sorry baby." She hated the fact that Brian could notice everything. The way she was speaking, the way she was acting.. everything.

_"Don't apologize. I have to go, I'll see you in a few... I love you baby." _Brian said.

"I love you too, Bri" she hung up and sat down on a bench, immediately placing her hands on her baby bump.

"So you're pregnant." Melinda stated. Olivia jumped up as she heard her voice.

"Uh. You almost gave me a heart attack." she sighed "Yes, yes I am" she smiled as Melinda sat next to her.

"Congratulations, Liv. That's amazing" she said and placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder "I'm so happy for you guys" she smiled.

Olivia smiled back at her "Thank you, Melinda. I figured Fin told you" she grinned

"Well, he said he had something new to tell me about you but I didn't think it was a pregnancy" Melinda smirked. Olivia smiled and nodded. "Well, I have to go back. Why don't you,Sara and Brian come tonight, we could spend some time together. Fin will be there, he doesn't work tonight." she suggested kindly.

Olivia nodded "I'll ask Brian and I'll call you okay?" Sara said, Melinda nodded, she stood up and walked away.

.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Sara ran towards Olivia who was standing in front of her desk, talking to Amanda.

"Hey, baby" She scooped her up and gave her a kiss. "Where's daddy?" she asked, looking for him but she couldn't find him.

"Ta'kin with uncle Munch" she said and rested her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"Okay, let's go find him and eat lunch okay?" she asked her years old daughter. Sara just nodded and smiled at her.

"Can we finish this later, Amanda?" she asked her co-worker. Olivia nodded and waved at Sara.

The two of them walked away. Trying to find Brian and finally get something to eat.

* * *

_**Thank you for your Reviews, Oh god you guys are truly the best ever. Really. So here is my new chapter, I kind of wrote it fast so there must be errors and I'm sorry but yeah well. Read and PLEASE Review. I love you**_


End file.
